The White Knight
by SymbolicSynonym
Summary: NO OC HATERS! PLEASE NO MEAN COMMENTS! Oneshot, Kaitou Kid and OC. Another of many other Oneshots done by me. Title says it all...


"After me again tonight, Detective Mizushima?" Kaitou Kid said, standing in the center of a helicopter landing on top of the roof.

"Of course, Kid!" I said, hands in my pockets as I stood across from him.

Kaitou Kid walked toward me, his hands in his pockets and a devilish smile on his face. I backed away with every step of his and ended up almost falling off the roof. I gained my balance and looked at Kid who was now in front of me. "Just because you're a female detective helping that kid, doesn't mean I'm going to let you just catch me just like that." Kid tilted my chin upward. "You are working with Inspector Nakamori after all. So, I need to have my fun with you while I can."

I slapped Kid's hand away and he actually looked pretty surprised. "Don't think you can charm your way out of this one," I said.

Kid put his hand back in his pocket and walked away. He stood at the edge of the building and was about to jumped off, when I shouted, "Wait!"

Kid looked over his shoulder with a grin on his face. "Did you finally realize you have feelings for me, Detective Mizushima?" he said.

My face turned a little pink. "N-No!" I shouted. "I just simply wanted to ask you a question!"

Kid's grin faded and turned into a dead serious look. No matter how many times I saw him, he never looked so serious. "What is it?" he said.

"Why do you steal things when you just end up returning them later? I see no point in doing such a thing."

Kid looked at me completely, the seriousness still on his face but a kind of sadness in his eyes. "I'm looking for something, and that is simply the reason." He then looked away and put a foot over the edge.

"What are you looking for and why?" I shouted.

I knew Kid was smiling. "That story is for a later date," he said. "For now, I bide you farewell, Princess." He then walked off the edge of the building and flew away on his glider.

I stood there watching as he vanished from my sight. I put a hand over my mouth and tried not showing the redness in my cheeks. "Darn that thief!" I muttered.

I turned around and began to walk back inside the building. I put my hands in my black sweatshirt pockets and felt something. I took it out and saw it was a note and at the bottom was Kaitou Kid's signature.

_Dear Miss Detective,_

_On July 17__th__ I plan on stealing St. Maria's jewel when the moon shows high in the night sky. I hope to meet you again._

_From, Your White Knight._

I stood there, just looking at the note. I then rolled my eyes and stuffed it back in my pocket. "White Knight," I mutter as I walked down the stairs, "you've got to be kidding me…"

*July 15th**10 o'clock p.m.*

I ran down the street, chasing after the suspect Detective Takagi and Sato were looking for about a week now. If it wasn't for Kaitou Kid's sudden appearance, I would have caught the guy a few days ago for them.

"Stop!" I shouted, as I turned a corner into a dark alleyway.

I stopped running when I saw gun pointed at me. The man I was chasing was smiling and laughing, crazy. "Good-bye, Detective," he said.

My eyes widened and then next thing I knew, a shout rang out. I was lying on the ground, my eyes shutting on me. The bullet had hit me in the shoulder, but if it was any closer to my chest, I would be dead.

Detective Sato was kneeling beside me and saying something. "Kasumi, you'll be alright," she said, putting pressure on my shoulder. My eyes were shutting on my and I could hardly hear the rest of what she said. The last thing I heard, before I passed out, was her yelling. "Takagi, get an ambulance! Quickly!" After that, I heared and saw nothing. The last thing I thought of, before I was in the black abyss, was that stupid thief.

*Kaitou Kid's P.O.V.**July 17th 11:57p.m.*

I stood there, disguised as a police officer, next to Inspector Nakamori. I was looking both ways for a sign of Detective Mizushima, but still no sign of her.

"Inspector?" I said, in a disguised voice.

Inspector Nakamori looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?" he said bitterly.

"The female detective, Miss Mizushima, I just noticed she's not here. Do you by any chance know the reason?"

Inspector Nakamori looked forward and put a hand to his chin. "She's in the hospital right now." My eyes widened at just those few words. "From what Inspector Megure said she was chasing after a suspect when he pulled a gun on her. She was cornered and ended up getting shot." That was all I needed to hear before I bolted off towards the hospital.

*Detective Mizushima's (or Kasumi) P.O.V.**July 18th 1:00 a.m.*

My eyes began to open and the first thing I saw was the white ceiling of a hospital room. I sat up quickly, but I had to grip my shoulder from the pain that shot up me.

"You shouldn't be doing that," a voice said.

I looked up and saw a boy leaning on the edge of the bed next to me. He wore a police uniform and had brown hair and blue eyes. Truth was, he reminded me of Kaitou Kid.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Kid?" I said.

The boy looked at me. "Seems the Princess figured out who I was," he said, grinning. "Well, I must be going then!"

He got up, but before he got far, I grabbed a pair of handcuffs on the table and handcuffed the two of us together. Kaitou Kid looked at the handcuffs and then at me. "You're not going anywhere," I said, dead serious. This was my only chance to catch Kid and I'm taking it.

Kid sat down and looked at me, his head in his palm and his legs crossed. He just sat there, starring at me.

"You alright?" he said, a sound worriment in his voice. This was never noticeable before until now.

My face turned a little red. "Y-Yeah," I said, "I'm fine, in a little pain but other then that I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle. Why?"

Kid got closer to me. "Because I was worried about you," he said.

"Why would you be worried?" I said, slightly laughing. "It's not like you love me or anything."

I felt Kid's hand grab my wrist and pull me forward. Next thing I knew, he was kissing me. Once he pulled away, he said, smiling, "But in fact, I am in love with you, Detective." He got up and shrugged. "But I get it if you don't believe me, I mean I have said it once before. Although, at that time I was serious too."

Kid slipped his hand out of the cuff and was about to walk away. But I quickly grabbed his hand. He looked at me straight in the eye. "I never said I didn't feel the same way!" I said. I looked away knowing what I had just said out loud.

Kid's hand slipped under my chin and he made me face him. The moon encased us and showed our shadows on the hard tile floor. Kid had a smile on his face, but not his usual smile. "Seems like the Princess finally admitted it," he said, leaning closer.

"Oh shut it!" I said.

"I was only joking." Kid then kissed me again.

A detective chasing a thief. The two fall in love. Sound like your average romance novel, or is it?


End file.
